As is well known, the digitization of the TV broadcast has proceeded in recent years and is currently in progress. For example, in Japan, not only the satellite broadcast such as the BS (broadcasting satellite) digital broadcast and the 110 degrees CS (communications satellite) digital broadcast but also the ground-wave digital broadcast has started.
In the digital TV broadcast, not only video having an aspect ratio 16:9 but also video in which the aspect ratio is changed to 16:9 by adding side panels or side panels and letter boxes to video having an aspect ratio 4:3.
Therefore, for example, video processing apparatus are provided with a video size mode (hereinafter referred to as a full mode) in which received video having an aspect ratio 16:9 is displayed as it is and a video size mode (hereinafter referred to as an HD super live mode) in which only a central video portion of received video having an aspect ratio 16:9 is displayed on the screen by removing the side panels that are added to video having an aspect ratio 4:3.
A 16:9 signal (what is called a frame-added signal) produced by adding side panels to a video signal with letter boxes is also broadcast. Therefore, video processing apparatus are also provided with a video size mode (hereinafter referred to as an HD zoom mode) in which only a central video portion is displayed on the screen by removing both of the side panels and the letter boxes.
Conventionally, a video processing apparatus for displaying a digital TV broadcast has been proposed which displays video in various video sizes using a past viewing pattern of the user (history information). An example of such apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-2003-174598 (counterpart U.S. publication is: U.S. Pat. No. 6,943,845 B2).
In a mode (hereinafter referred to as a two-picture mode) in which two pieces of video are displayed on the screen, for example, the screen having an aspect ratio 16:9 is divided into two regions each having an aspect ratio 8:9 and pictures are displayed on the respective regions. An example of an apparatus employed with such mode is disclosed in JP-A-2003-169269.
In connection with this mode, video processing apparatus are provided with a video size mode (hereinafter referred to as a two-picture full mode) in which a received video signal having an aspect ratio 16:9 is displayed as it is, a video size mode (hereinafter referred to as a two-picture side-cut mode) in which a received video signal having an aspect ratio 16:9 produced by adding side panels to a video signal having an aspect ratio 4:3 is displayed after removing the side panels from it, and other video size modes.
As for the setting of a video size mode, one method is that a setting is made temporary and the mode is returned to the full mode upon tuning. Another method is that video size mode setting information is stored in a nonvolatile memory and the mode is not returned to the full mode even if tuning is done.
However, where the mode is returned to the full mode upon tuning, if zapping is done in an event for which the user switched the video size mode, the user cannot view the same event with the previously set video size mode; the user needs to switch the video size mode again.
Where video size mode setting information is stored in a nonvolatile memory and the mode is not returned to the full mode even if tuning is done, if, for example, the user set the video size mode to the HD super live mode, video having an aspect ratio 16:9 and not having side panels may actually be displayed in such a manner that video portions that should be displayed are omitted. As a result, in, for example, viewing a different event, the user needs to re-set the video size mode.